Your my best friend
by erickatie
Summary: Max and Maria spent their summer pining over Michael and Liz... their hearts growing closer than they ever imagined. What they think is just friend ship could turn into something more... What will happen when every starts to realize their true feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**BY: KATHY-LYNN BROWN**

Maria stood in front of her mirror looking at her body, hoping to see any changes that might make her look more mature as school was just weeks away from starting. She was a little disappointed that mother nature hadn't blessed her with more curves over the summer, but she was hot just the way she was.

It had been a long summer. Liz had left town after finding out that Max was Destined to be with Tess. Michael had pulled away from Maria because he loved her too much to hurt her. She spent the summer pining over Michael eating double chocolate fudge ice-cream with Max who was pining over Liz.

There was a knock on her bed room door. "Can I come in?" A familiar voice said.

Maria picked up the hoop earrings from the dresser and started to put them on. "Yeah."

Max entered closing the door behind him. "Are you ready?"

"Almost." She turned around. "How do I look?" She asked as she modeled her short white-mini skirt and red tank top.

Max smiled. He had never seen Maria look that good before. She was someone who covered up and not revealed. But he wasn't complaining. "Where do you think we're going? To hooker blvd."

Maria punched his shoulder as she walked by him grabbing her white go-go boots and taking a seat on the edge of the bed to put them on. "You're a jerk." She laughed.

"I was just kidding. You look amazing." He said. "So have you heard from Liz yet?" He threw in quickly.

Maria stood up and adjusted her clothes. "Not since yesterday. She said that she would be back by the end of the week." She paused. "Have you heard from Michael?"

"This morning."

"Is he going to be there?" She asked wishful thinking.

Max shook his head no. "I'm sorry. He just doesn't want to…"

"…see me." Maria said hurt.

Max walked over and placed his hand on Maria's shoulder. "Why don't you and I go to this party at the valley and forget about Liz and Michael for one night. And you and I can enjoy a wonderful summer evening together."

Maria smiled. "That sounds like a plan to me."

"Great." He let his hand slip down taking hers. "It's just the two of us. And as long as we've got each other…"

"…then we can face the world around us." She completed his sentence. It was something that she had begin to do a lot of these days.

Max and Maria had spent every day of the summer together. They had become best friends. They were a lot closer than they knew. He led her out of the bed room. For once they were going to enjoy their summer night with out ice-cream and sad movies. They were going to party like every one-else.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan sat in the jeep with one hand on the stirring wheel and the other one resting ever so lightly on the top of the windsheild. Lights were flashing and the music was loud from the desert party. They'd been sitting there for about thirty minutes, not one of them saying a word.

Maria had a sadden look upon her face when she saw Micheal arrive with Courtney. Evan knew how she felt about Michael. It was the same way he felt for Liz.

"Are you okay?" He finally said.

Maria closed her eyes fighting back her tears. "Yeah." She smiled fakely.

This was a side of Maria he had never seen before and it scared him a little. Maria was the kind of person to get histarical about the tiniest things, and for her to set there with nothing to say. Well it wasn't her. "We can go if you want."

"No. No." She said as she pulled down the visor to touch up her face in the mirror. "We're here to party, right!" She slapped the visor up and looked over at Evan. "And that my bestiest friend in the whole wide world… is what we are going to do."

Evan smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He got out of the jeep and walked around to help Maria out of the jeep. "Let's rock this party."

"Don't ever say that again." She laughed as they made their way up to the gates.

"Just as long as you smile like that all night."

"Agreed."

--

Max and Maria entered the party hand and hand. The desert was crowded with people their age all laughing and dancing around bon fires, enjoying the last Friday night before school started back on Monday. They made their way over to a table of refreshments. Max took a coke from the tub of ice and handed it to Maria, who waved him off. He shrugged and poped the top turning up the can.

Maria tried to restrain herself from searching the grounds around her. But she couldn't help but to look for Michael. Her eyes stopped when she saw a familiar face enter the party. The small fragile girl with long dark brown hair paused at the gate as if she was looking for someone herself. To Maria's surprise Michael walked over to her leaning down to hug her tightly. Maria's heart sunk deep inside.

Max noticed the look on Maria's face. He followed her stare till he saw what she saw. The can in his hand fell slowly to the desert ground. "Liz,…"

Michael pulled back keeping Liz at arms length. "Hey, I gave up on you so I asked Courtney if she would accompany me."

"Who is Courtney? Should I be jealous?" She smiled.

"No. She's just a new girl your dad hired at the Crash Down." He let his left hand slide down her arms slowly taking her hand. "C'mon. Let me introduce you."

"Okay." She said softly.

Max started towards Liz and Michael. Maria followed after him. How dare Michael do this to Maria and with Liz? Max came to a dead stop in front of Michael and Liz. Maria pausing behind him.

"What are you doing, man?" Max asked.

Michael tightened his grip on Liz's hand. He glanced at the hurt on Maria's face then quickly fixed his stare on Max. "Max, I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Find out what?" Max snapped.

Liz felt so small next to Michael and Max. "Max, over the summer Michael needed someone to talk to. He came out to see me and well we got close."

Maria stepped in front of Max. "Are you saying that you and Michael are a couple?"

Michael bit his bottom lip. "Yeah. We are. I love her and she loves me. Now if you'll excuse me I hear our song playing." He brushed by Max as they walked away.

Maria reached behind her searching for Max's hand. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Yeah, me too." He replied.

"Can we just get out of here?"

Max clasped onto her hand and led her out of the gates. Liz was her best friend and Michael was like a bother to Max. How could they hurt them like this?

--

Maria sat on Max's bed. The room was dark with the exception of a lamp on the dresser by the window. The door opened and Max entered carrying two cups of tea. He handed one to Maria and took a seat in the chair by the dresser.

"Thanks." She said.

"Are you okay?" That was a stupid question he thought to himself. How could she be her heart was just ripped from her chest like his.

Maria took a sip of the hot tea. "What's wrong we me, Max?" She looked over at him. He was confused. She traced the tip of her cup. "I mean am I that nieve? I spent my whole summer longing to hear him say that he was wrong, that he couldn't live without me. And now it doesn't matter at all. It was a summer wasted."

Max sat his cup on the dresser and walked over to her taking her cup and placing it next to his. He sat down next to her on the bed and took her hands cradling them in his. "It wasn't wasted, Maria. We became best friends because we longed for each others friends. I don't think that that's wasted." He lifted her chin. "What if this was suppose to happen?"

She looked at him puzzled. "What are you saying?"

"What if all this happen to bring us together?" For some reason he hadn't felt mad or sad when he saw Liz and Michael for himself. He felt all those feelings for Maria. Over the summer he had felt something for Maria. He would catch himself staring at her as she worked at the café. He could feel his heart grow for her. He played it off as just friends but he knew it was more.

Maria looked into his eyes. She saw a sparkle that she just couldn't help but fixate on. As they sat there on the bed. Her hands in his she saw that twinkle grow and inside she could see the way Max saw her. It was amazing the beauty he saw when he looked at her. She could hardly breathe. "Max,…" She said as a tear lingered down her cheek.

He placed his index finger on her lips. "Shh…" He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling back to look into her eyes to see that same sparkle now in her once tear stained eyes. He reached over and kissed her again, this time longer and passionately.

--

Liz sat down the milkshake in front of Michael before taking a seat on the stool next to him. "Do you think they bought it?"

Michael played with the stair in the shake. "Yeah."

"I feel so bad. I mean did you see the hurt in Maria's eyes?"

"She must really hate me right now."

"Not just you. I'm her best friend." Liz added.

"I'm Max's brother. I'm the prince of our planet and I stabbed him in the back." He turned to look at Liz. "Tell me that we did the right thing."

"I don't know. I need a break from Max and the whole Tess and Alien thing. But it doesn't change the way I feel about him. About Maria."

"I couldn't be the solider going off to war with a girl back home. I needed her to think that I moved on and that I didn't love her. But the truth is… She's the only thing on this planet that I've ever loved. That makes me glad I'm part human."

Liz pushed her hair back. "Time will make everything better. It will. And when we are ready to begg them for forgiveness they will and we will all be okay."

"I sure hope so."

--

Maria laid in Max's arms. The sheet tucked around their bare bodies. The moonlight shimmering through the blinds.

"I always thought if I slept with an alien it would be Michael."

"Are you disappointed?" Max asked.

"Not at all." She snuggled in next to him. "Are you? I know you always wanted Liz to be your first too."

Max rolled over on his side to look into her eyes. "Not at all." He kissed her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria sat up in Max's bed. She looked over at the sleep man next to her. She hadn't planned on staying the night, but it felt so good lying in his arms she fell asleep. Max moaned as he woke up. He sat up next to Maria rubbing her arm softly with his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What did we do?" She turned to look at him with fear in her eyes. "What did we do, Max?" Her voice showing signs of panic.

Max smiled. "We made beautiful love."

"But you're my best friend." A tear filled her eyes. "You're my best friend and your in love with Liz."

Max took Maria's hand in his. "I do love Liz. I'll always love Liz. But Maria, my heart belongs to my best friend." He pushed the twig of hair from her face. "I've wandered every since I can remember why we were here. Michael, Isabel and me. We were here to find the person we were meant to be with. To fall in love and start a family. I know in my heart that you and I were written in the stars. And I know that you'll always be my best friend, the girl I'm in love with."

"Do you mean that? Do you really love me?"

Max shook his head no. "I'm in love with you, mind body and soul." He leaned over and kissed her softly pushing her back onto the bed. He caressed her body tenderly and passionately. He had found were his heart belonged.

--

Maria sat at the picnic tables by the tree at school. Max told her he would meet her there for lunch. Michael exited the school pausing when he saw Maria. His head telling him to just keep walking, but his heart couldn't leave things the way they were. He walked over to her patting his book against his hand.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked nervously.

Maria squinted as she looked up at Michael. "Yes. Actually it is."

"Please, Maria. Don't just shut me out."

"I think you did that yourself. Besides whats done is done. And I'm happy for you. Really I am. I hope that you and Liz are happy together." She glanced passed Michael to see Max as he walked up to them. She smiled a smile as bright as the Heavens.

"Michael,." Max said in a deep voice as he walked over to Maria and kissed her softly on the lips before taking the seat next to Maria.

"What's going on?" Michael asked as his blood boiled beneath his skin.

Max looked up at Michael. "Maria and I realized last night that we are meant to be together. And nothing you or anyone else can say or do to change that."

Michael laughed. "Are you serious? C'mon. I know this is just because of Liz and I."

Maria took Max's hand and squeezed it. "At first we were hurt, Michael. We gave you and Liz or all, but that's not why were together. Max and I fell in love this summer. We were just blinded by our feelings for the two of you we didn't see it. So thank you for showing us what we already knew we felt."

Maria and Max stood up and walked by the jaw opened Michael hand in hand.

--

Michael flew into the back of the Crashdown slamming the door behind him. Liz shut her locker and turned to him.

"Michael, what is it?"

"I can't believe it." He snapped as he jerked the apron from the hook on the wall.

Liz took his arm turning him to her. "Michael, do you care to explain?"

"I went over to talk to Maria today at lunch. I was going to make peace, you know so that when I was ready we could make things right. But she has a new boyfriend."

Liz looked confused. "Who?" Her heart knowing the answer to that question already.

Michael looked down into her her tearing up brown eyes. "Max."

"No. You had to hear them wrong. Or maybe it's payback for us."

"That's what I said. Their in love, Liz. We made a huge mistake." He pulled her into his arms, cradling her carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Max entered the Crashdown with flowers in his hand. He smiled when he saw Maria wiping down the counter. She waved at him as he approached her.

"Hey,…" He handed her the flowers. "What time do you get off?" He asked as he took a seat at the bar.

"Late." A scorned voice said as it approached them.

Max and Maria looked over to see Liz.

"I'm schedule to get off in half an hour." Maria snapped.

"Yeah, well I changed it." She gave Maria a stern look and returned to the kitchen area.

Maria dropped her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll wait." He stood up and leaned across the counter. "I'll wait for you at the park. Okay."

Maria once again smiled. She had longed for a love like this since she was five and now her prince stood before her. "Okay." She waved bye as he left the café.

Liz walked over to Michael in the kitchen who had been watching the whole thing. His heart breaking and his stomach nauseated.

"Great job." He looked down at her.

"Just one of many." She grinned a she slapped him on the ass as she walked away.

--

"Okay, spill it." Isabel said as she took a bottle of water from the fridge and turned to Max.

"What's to spill?"

"I haven't seen you smile like that since,… well never." She hopped up on the counter. "Are you and Liz back together?"

Max took a bite of his apple. "Let's just say that I've found the girl I've been searching for."

Isabel raised her left eye brow at her brother. "Is it Tess?"

Max laughed. "No."

"Then who is it?"

Max hesitated a moment. He knew that Isabel hadn't really ever been on the Maria band wagon. She always thought she was weird and geeky not to mention clumsy. But he knew the true Maria. The one that over came and sacrificed so much for them. "Maria."

Isabel spit her water out Spraying Max. "Your kidding."

Max begin to wipe off his shirt with a hand towel. "I love her. I want to be with her."

Isabel stood up and walked over to Max. "I didn't see this coming."

"I always knew that there was something special about her. I just never knew what it was. But I feel like the pieces of the puzzle that is Max Evans is found and placed exactly where they need to be and it's because of her."

Isabel reached out and pulled her bother in for a hug. "If she is who you love, then I'm happy for you." She stepped back keeping him at arms length. "Maria has a good heart. I know I give her a lot of grieve and just because your dating doesn't mean that's gonna change. But I know she'll treat you with respect and that's all I ask."

"What's all you can ask?" Michael said as he entered the kitchen.

Isabel looked at Max who nodded for her to leave. "I talk to you later." She started towards her room. "Michael,…" She said as she brushed by him.

"Michael, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He crossed his arms.

Max grinned. "I live here."

"You can make jokes all you want, Max,… but this thing that you and Maria have it isn't real. It's a joke. It'll never work."

Max look turned offensive. "I beg to differ, Michael."

"You know that the two of you never would have hooked up if it wasn't for me and Liz. Your with Maria to get revenge at me and you know it."

"Your wrong." He said as he walked around the counter to get into Michael's space. "I love her."

Michael laughed. "Sure. If that's what you truly believe."

Max balled his hand into a fist. "I've stood and watched you hurt her over and over again. I've been the one she came to crying when you told her you loved her to much to ever hurt her, not knowing that you were killing her. I've sat quietly for too long, Michael. Too long. You have Liz now… and you need to leave Maria and me alone. Let us be happy like we stepped aside to let you and Liz."

Michael turned to walk away, he paused at the door. "I hope you know what your doing." He turned and left.

--

Maria sat on the top of the picnic table waiting on Max to arrive. She looked up when she heard the leaves crumble beneath someone's feet. She stood up when she saw Liz. "Liz, what are you doing here?"

"I over heard Max saying that he was going to meet you here. I was hoping that we could talk before he arrives."

Maria looked away and then quickly turned her attention back to Liz. "What's on your mind?"

Liz took a seat on the table. "I hate being like this. I hate not having you to turn to when I need to talk. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I should have told you about Michael and me."

Maria twisted the toe of her shoe in the gravel. "You should have. I called you a hundred times and you never once mentioned him even being there."

"I know. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you told me the truth, Liz."

Liz stood up. "I hope that you and Max are happy. I hope that he loves you the way that you deserve to be." She walked closer to Maria getting on her tip toes to whispher in Maria's ears. "Just know that when he's with you… it's me he's dreaming of. And you'll never be me."

A tear filled Maria's eyes. She looked at Liz with disbelieve. Liz walked away as Max approached Maria. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry I'm late, what was Liz doing here?" Max said.

Maria felt week in the knees. She turned to Max with tears in her eyes. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He asked concerned.

"I'm so stupid. I can't believe I fell for this."

"What are you talking about? Maria, your scaring me."

"You didn't make love to me,… you made love to Liz. You've been thinking of her this whole time and I was blinded by that sparkle in your eyes. How could I be so stupid?"

Max grabbed her by the arm. "I don't know what Liz said, but you're the only one I see, Maria."

Maria pushed him away. "This isn't gonna work, Max."

"Maria,…"

"I have to go." She ran over to her car and slammed the door as she got in.

Max sat down on the table with tears in his eyes as she squealed away.

--

Liz sat on her balcony at her house. She was writing in her journal about how she and Michael had dreamed up the plan to push Max and Maria away so they could gather their thoughts and how it all backfired on them when they fell in love. She didn't notice as Max climbed over the side wall.

"What are you writing,…"

Liz jumped at the sound of Max's voice. She closed the book and stood up. "Max,…"

"… I don't know what your's and Michael's problem is. I mean you come home with a secret as big as the world and you expect Maria and I to just deal with it. And when we realize that the friendship we have has grown into something so amazing and so beautiful you try to break it up. I thought I knew you better than that. But I was mistaken. I was dim-witted. But I can see clearly now… and mark my word if you ever try to hurt Maria or come between us… I wont hesitate one moment to bring your world crashing down around you." He grabbed Liz by the arms and shoved her against the brick wall. "Do I make myself clear?

Liz had begun to shake. She had never seen this side of Max before. "Yes."

He let go of her and turned to walk away.

"Max,…"

He paused and turned to her.

"Do you really love her? Tell me that's it's real love and your not trying to get back at Michael and me."

"She's my destiny. It's written in the stars."

"So,… what was I?"

Max walked over to Liz. "You were the light to show me the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Max and Maria hadn't spoken in two weeks. He'd tried to call her but she'd hang up. He just wanted to tell her what she meant to him. That he never thought of her as Liz, not once. He finally gave up and decided to go over to her house. He sat on the sofa as Mrs. Deluca went to get Maria. He stood quickly wiping the sweat from his hands on his jeans.

"Maria,…"

"What are you doing here, Max?" She asked.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Max,…I'm really not in the mood."

Max walked over to her. "Maria, you have to know that I meant everything that I said to you. You're the one I love."

Maria sat down on the edge of the chair. She grabbed her stomach as her body was filled with nausea. Her face turned pale white.

Max knelt down next to her. "Maria, are you okay?"

"I don't know." She said covering her mouth. "I've been sick for a few days now."

"You need to see a doctor."

Maria looked into Max's eyes. She could see the concern in them. "I don't need to see a doctor, Max. I know why I'm sick, I just don't understand why so soon?"

Max stood up looking down at her. "Maria,…"

She looked up at him. "I'm pregnant. But I shouldn't know that, not two and a half weeks later." She paused. "I'm human."

Max rubbed the back of his head as he took a seat on the edge of the coffee table. His heart racing with concern. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm terrified." She said as a tear fell from her eyes.

Max reached out and took her by the hand. "We'll go through this together. I'll find out everything we need to know."

"How?"

Max stood up and walked over to the window. He turned back to look at her. "I'll go to Tess. She'll know."

Maria stood up. "No. No, Max, I don't want her near me or my child."

"She's the only one that knows about us. About what we're cable of." He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, Maria. I want let anything happen to you. To our baby." He pulled her in close hugging her.

"Baby, what baby?" Mrs. Deluca said as she entered the room from the hallway.

Max stepped back from Maria. "Mrs. Deluca,…"

"What's going on? Mmm. You too are best friends, how did this happen?" Her voice raised with anger. "Tell me."

"Mom, calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down. My daughter just told me that she's pregnant. My seventeen year old daughter is pregnant."

Maria started to sweat. Her face turning pale, her eyes rolling back into her head. Max caught her as she fell slowly to the ground.

"Maria,… Max, what's wrong with her?" Mrs. Deluca cried.

Max lifted her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom, lying her carefully on the bed. "I need you to get some ice. A lot of ice." He looked over his shoulder at Mrs. Deluca. "Now. She's burning up."

"Alright." She said as she begin to cry.

"Maria,…" Max said as he pushed her hair back. "I want let anything happen to you. I want." He placed his hand on her stomach. He could feel the spirit of his unborn child. He could tell that something serious was wrong. He just had to talk to Tess.


	6. Chapter 6

Tess opened the heavy wooden door to find Max standing with his hands in his pants pocket. His face shown signs that tears once trailed down his cheeks. She was surprised to see him there on her doorstep. After Liz left town Max told Tess he never wanted to see her again. It broke her heart but she did as he asked. "Max, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"My help." She was shocked. "Why?"

Max pushed his way into the house. He glanced around making sure that he and Tess were alone. Then he quickly turned to Tess. "It's Maria. She's sick." His voice almost cracked. "And I don't know how to help her. I tried my powers but they didn't stop her fever." He walked over to Tess reaching over her and closing the door. He pushed her against the door getting into her space. "You're the only person that can help me. Please, Tess, put away all our differences and help me save Maria and my child."

Tess shook her head in disbelieve. "Did you just say that you and Maria are having a baby?"

Max walked away from her turning his back. "I don't have time for your sarcasm."

Tess walked over to the shelve filled with books. She reached into the very back and pulled out a metal book, just like the one she gave to Max to show him who she really was, only this one was thicker and had more of a metallic shine to it. She handed it to him. "All you need to know is in here."

Max fumbled through the pages of foreign language. A language from his home that he couldn't make heads or tales of. "I can't read this, Tess. You know that."

"Have a seat, Max." Tess said as she sat down on the sofa. "There's something you need to know."

"I don't have time for this. Maria could die! My child could die!"

"That's why you should sit down."

Max walked over to the chair across from her. "Okay…"

Tess knew that one day she would have this talk with Max. She just never thought it would be this soon. "Okay,…" She took a deep breath. "Before you were born. Before you were conceived… your father came to earth. He knew that some day he would have a son, an heir to his throne. He knew that he would be disliked and even hated by his own people. That he would be over thrown and even killed if he didn't obey the new laws of the land. He came here in search of a place to send his son and his daughter. But he found more than he ever bargain for."

Max leaned forward as if to clasps onto each and every word Tess spoke.

Tess pushed back the twig of hair that fell slowly to her face. "He met a girl. Her name was Marelda and she was as beautiful as the brightest sun. She had long blondish brown hair, and the most breathtaking eyes. Her lips were full and rose red and he fell in love with her as did she with him. It killed him to leave her behind, but he had a planet to run and a woman back home that he was to marry. On his last night here she gave him a locket and he gave her a bracelet. He promised her that some way, some how he would find a way for their love to live on." Tess stood up and walked over to Max sitting down on the arm of the chair and taking the book from him she begin to flip the pages. "He wrote of her everyday. Of how her skin was soft as silk and her hair smelled of honeysuckles." Tess stopped and stared at the last page a moment before handing it to Max. "You look just like your dad and Maria looks just like her grandmother."

Max traced the four pictures on the page. It was just like the one that paired Max and Tess and Michael and Isabel. "I don't understand."

"Your father couldn't let the people on our planet know that he fell in love with a mere human. He made the first book and assigned us together and Michael and Isabel because on our planet you and I were really married and Michael and Isabel really loved each other. In this book he tells of how you would meet a brown hair girl with dark and stunning eyes. That at first your heart would be blinded by her, but you would soon realize that your love for your best friend was written in the stars."

Max looked up at Tess. He couldn't believe that after everything he and Maria were the ones destined to be together.

--

Amy Deluca laid in Maria's bed with her arm beneath her daughters head. Her face was stained with tears. Maria's father had left them when Maria was a little girl. She just knew that she'd loose her mind, then Maria came bouncing through the door carrying a little stuff animal in one hand and a hand maid card in the other. She climbed up in her mothers lap and said, 'Mommy, don't cry I'm here. I'll always be here.' And now Amy was about to losing her daughter and there was nothing she could do.

"Mrs. Deluca,…" Michael called from the front door as he entered.

Amy wiped her tears with her napkin and stood up walking over to the doorway. "I'm in here, Michael." She said trying to be strong.

Michael paused at the door when he saw Maria laying on the bed. "What's wrong?" Concern filled his heart.

Amy glanced over at Maria and back to Michael. "I want answers, Michael. And I want them now."

Michael was confused. "Mrs. Deluca,…"

"Have a seat now." She pointed to a pink fluffy retro chair.

Michael couldn't take his eyes off the pale Maria as he took the seat across from the bed.

Amy sat down at the foot of the bed facing Michael. "I want to know what's wrong with my daughter and why Max instist that I keep her here instead of taking her to the doctor. I want to know how my daughter went from pinning over you all summer to being pregnant by Max."

Michael's eyes grew huge in disbelieve. "Maria's pregnant?"

Amy wiped away another tear that fell from her eyes. "Yeah. Look, I know that you and Max are friends. I know that I'm asking you to betray his trust and tell me all you know. Michael, Maria is all I have."

Michael reached out and took Amy's hand. "Mrs. Deluca,…" He hesitated. "…if Max said to keep her here, then it's probably for a good reason."

Amy stood up and walked over to the dresser picking up the stuff animal that Maria brought to her that day her dad left. "What's wrong with her Michael? Why can't she see a doctor?"

Michael dropped his head. "I wish I knew, but I honestly don't know."

--

Amy had went into her room to get some rest as Micheal promised to sit with Maria. He pulled the chair closer to her bed were he could hold her hand. He remembered back to the day he stolen Maria's car with her in it. How he felt a connection to her, but he wouldn't never admit it to her. He stroked her hand as a tear found it's way to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maria. I'm sorry that I let you get caught up in this crazy life. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you. But most of all I'm sorry that I pretended to be with Liz to push you away." His lips quivered. "It's just I love you so much and I was afraid that you just being with me would make you unsafe and I would die before I ever let anything happen to you." He stood up and took a seat on the bed, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Maria, you have to be okay. You have to wake up and look at me and tell me that you forgive me. That you love me too. I don't care that the baby is not mine. I'll love it like it was. Maria, I need you to wake up for me." He waited for a respond but when there wasn't he fell down upon her chest crying.

"Michael,…" Max said as he entered the room.

Michael stood up wiping his tears with the back of his hands. "Where have you been? Your some father, Max. Your suppose to love her, but you've been out galley abating all afternoon while she lies here lifeless."

Max walked over to Maria lifting her up into his arms. "You don't know what your talking about." He started towards the door with her.

Michael stepped in front of him. "Where do you think your taking her." He reached out to take Maria from him.

Max stepped back. "Michael, Maria will die if I don't save her. Step out of the way and let me take her were I can do that."

Michael looked once more at Maria. "Not without me."

"Michael, I need you to trust me. I can't do this unless I'm alone." His blood boiling. All he could think about was getting Maria to the chambers as Tess had said. "Michael, now."

Michael moved out of the way just as Amy walked around the corner. "Where do you think your taking my daughter? Haven't you done enough to her."

"Mrs. Deluca, I can help her, I need you to trust me."

"I did trust you. I trusted you as her best friend. You betrayed that trust the day you got my daughter pregnant."

"I'm sorry. I really am. And I would love nothing more to explain everything to you, but every minute that I stand her explaining the why's and the how's is another minute closer to her not making it. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I need to take her now to where I can help her."

Amy paused a moment then she reached over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She closed her eyes down tight trying to hold back the tears. She looked over at Max. "You better make damn sure that when you come back, she's walking by your side or I'll cut you open like a frog in middle school biology."

Max nodded as he walked out the door.

Michael walked over and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me I can trust him, Michael."

"You can trust him." Michael replied hoping that Max was right. Wishing that it was him saving her life instead.

--

Max carried Maria up to the pod chambers. He placed his hand on the rock to open the door. He felt a sharp pain hit the back of his head. He could feel his legs weaken as he tried to lay Maria down so he wouldn't drop her. He reached behind his head to feel the blood running down his neck. His eyes begin to see blurry visions until he just blacked out.

Max slowly came to. He found himself tied to a metal chair inside the chambers. His head still ached something awful. He blinked a few times until a vision before him came clear. It was a face that looked familiar. A face from back home on their planet. It was Kivar. The man that took over his planet and wanted his death.

"Looking for someone?" Kivar asked.

Max jerked at the buckles that had him confided to the metal chair. "Where is she?"

"She's fine." He grinned a deceitful grin. "Or at least for now."

"What do you want?" Max asked. "Whatever it is just say it. I'll do what-ever just don't hurt her."

Kivar walked over to Max pulling up a chair and taking a seat. "You know that's one thing that made your father a failure as king and you too. I don't get what you guys see in these humans. I mean they are nothing like the woman we have back home."

"Why are you doing this?" Max cried as he worried about Maria.

"Because I can." Kivar stood up. "Because I can't let you have a son to become next in line for the thrown. Because I can't let you ever come back home."

"You want the throne. Is that what all this is about?" Max said. "It's yours. I don't care."

Kivar laughed. "It's not that easy, Max. You see as long as your alive and your child is alive then I can never be king." He turned and exited the pod chambers.

"Kivar,…" Max screamed still trying to get a loose. "Kivar,…"


	7. Chapter 7

The door to the cave once again opened. Max yanked at the chains that bound him once again. These chains weren't made of medal from earth. They were stronger and Max's powers had no effect what so ever on them. He searched the doorway waiting for Kaviar to enter again. But it was just a dark opening.

"Come on, Kaviar. Come on and face me like a man." He shouted into the darkness. His eyes grew dim as he saw Tess enter. "Tess?"

"Shh…" She looked cautiously around the rock form room. "I'm here to help you." She hurried over to Max trying to free his hands.

"Our powers won't work on these." He told her.

Tess looked around for something to bash against the rock to free Max.

"There is a tire wrench in the back of my jeep." Max said. "Hurry."

She nodded and hurried out the door. Max leaned his head back against the rock. His mind wandering if Maria was alright. If she was awake and frightened. He would kill Kaviar if anything happened to her.

Tess entered once again with the wrench. She pried and pried until the chains came apart from the rock. Max stood to his feet and grabbed Tess by the arm. He pushed her against the wall away from the door. He didn't want Kaviar to walk past and see her.

"Do you know where they have Maria?" He whispered.

"In the pod chamber. I know heard him tell Keria that they would be leaving soon. There taking the space ship back to our planet. And there they will kill Maria for all the towns' people to see."

Max's brain went into over drive. He had to find away to keep them on earth. Away to stop that ship from taking the only thing that he loved. He swallowed hard at the lump in his throat as a tear swelled in his eyes.

**Sorry so short. I will try to finish this story over the weekend. I am at work now and the patients keep coming in not leaving me much time to write. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

Max entered the pod chambers alone, tip-toeing so that no one would hear him coming. He paused when he saw Maria laying on a glass bed, with a glass top. It looked as if she was floating in the air, a mist the stardust. She was as beautiful as snow white, with her eyes closed and her hands folded upon her stomach. He wanted to run to her, to carry her far away from all of this. However, he knew that wasn't going to happen with Kaviar and Keria standing on the opposite side of the pods in deep conversation. Max took a deep breath and watched as Tess made her way into the room, walking right by Kaviar. She had used her mind powers to help her sneak in. She ducked down behind the rock formation, waiting on Max to give her the go ahead.

Max swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. He had to be strong for Maria and his baby. "Kaviar,…" He said entering the chamber.

"M-Max, how did you?"

"The how is not important. I want you to let her go."

Kaviar walked over to Max. He laughed and quickly turned serious again. "That's just not going to happen, Max."

"She is nothing to you."

"And she is everything to you."

"Let her go and you can take me with you. You can slay me before my kingdom and no one will ever have to know about the baby." Max paused. "You can be thing king, Kaviar."

Kaviar place his right index finger on his chin as if to think. "Max, Max, Max, don't you get it! The thrown can never be mine as long as your blood line is still flowing. Besides the thrown won't even let me near it." He circles Max like a lion circling its prey. "I have no choice but to slay her and the child."

Max screamed out at Tess. "Now."

Kavair turned to see Tess as she touches the granolith and gets sucked inside. Max grabs the unexpecting Kavair and shoved him into the granolith. Keria made a dash towards the sleeping Maria. Max lifted his hand up, stopping Keria and lifting her off the floor.

"Max Evans, this isn't over by a long shot." Kaviar screams.

Max's hand begins to tremble, his blood begins to boil beneath his skin. He slings Keria into the rock wall, holding her there in the air. "If you hurt one hair on Tess's head, or if she doesn't make it back here with what I need. I will rip Keria to pieces with my bare hands. I promise you that on your life. Do I make myself clear?"

Kaviar began to bang on the walls of the granolith. The earth began to shake and the ship broke free from the earth. Max pulled his hand back and let Keria fall to the ground. He rushed to Maria trying to lift the glass shield from her, but it wouldn't budge.

Max turned to Keria. "Break the shield." He demanded.

Keria just looked at Max with her eyes drawn down.

"Now, Keria, or I will kill you."

She stood slowly to her feet, and walked over to the shield. She placed her hand on the end and the shield lifted up. Max knew he couldn't trust her, so he tossed her into the wall, just hard enough to knock her out. He took Maria carefully from the bed and placed her in the back seat of his car, then he put Keria who was still unconscious in the front seat. Max knew there was only one place that he could take them both.

Liz stood by the counter at the crash down wiping the same place over and over again. She knew that she had blown her chance with Max and she would have to except that. It wasn't going to be easy, because she still loved Max with all of her heart. She heard the bell above the diner door and she turned, hoping to see Max. Her smile disappeared when it was Michael who had entered.

"Hey, Michael…"

Michael didn't say a word, he just walked straight over to her and pulled her small frame into him. He stared into her eyes for just a moment, then he leaned down to kiss her. For a moment Liz gave into his lips. She wanted to believe that it was Max and part of her knew that Michael was wishing she was Maria. He continued to kiss her, lifting her up and placing her on the counter, knocking the sugar containers that she had just poured. His hands caressed Liz's back, he pulled away resting his head against hers.

"I want you, Liz."

Liz swallowed at the lump in her throat. "Michael,…" Her voice was soft.

He kissed her once again. His hands began to unbutton her blouse. She pushed him away and clasped them back.

"Michael, you don't want me." She paused. "You want Maria."

Michael sighed. He knew Liz was right. "What did we do, Liz?"

"We made a mistake that will haunt us the rest of our lives."

Michael fell backwards into the stool behind him. He picked up the alien straw, rotating it back and forth between his fingers. "She is pregnant."

"What? That can't be."

"She is sick. The baby is making her sick. Max left with her this afternoon."

Liz stumbled backwards taking the seat next to Michael. "They were going to your planet?"

"That's the only thing I can think of."

Michael and Liz sat in quietness for over an hour. Both replaying what they did that started this whole thing to spin out of control.

Michael entered his apartment, tossing his motorcycle helmet onto the couch. He turned on the light to find Max sitting on the coffee table, holding Maria's hand. He just knew that Max couldn't have saved her. He just knew that Maria was gone and it was all his fault.

"Michael, I need your help."

Michael nodded. He would do anything for Maria. 'Anything but love her the way she wanted', he thought to himself.


End file.
